When The Past Returns
by omgilyoo
Summary: Nathan Returns to Tree Hill after months of being away,..how does everyone react.
1. Bring On The Lies

The Past Returns

Characters:

Nathan Scott: Age: 16 just moved back into town after being away for four months.

Haley James:  Age: 16, hasn't talked to, or heard from Nathan in four months, and has no idea, he's coming back. She just feels her life is getting back to normal, for now.

Brookelynn Davis:  Has been keeping in contact with Nathan since he's been away and knows he's coming home, but is keeping it from Haley.

Beth Creyton:  Has also been keeping in contact with Nathan.

James Scharts: Hasn't been keeping in contact with Nathan, but knows he's coming back.

Ryyann Carson: is still pissed at Nathan for hurting Haley, and that he's coming home.

New Characters:

Lucas Scott:  Is Nathan's older Brother, and is coming to Tree Hill with Nathan.

Peyton Sawyer: Lucas's girlfriend and roommate.

Trever Smith:  The Gang's old friend and Haley's Ex, who is also moving back to Tree Hill to try and get Haley Back.

A/N- All the characters are around the same age unless otherwise noted.

**Chapter One **

**Better In Time**

Haley was sitting down on the couch watching TV. She looked down at her phone and saw it was five o'clock. She had been home for an hour now; and there was still nothing good on TV. Haley got up off the couch and walked down the hall into her room. She threw her phone down on her bed; and walked over to her desk where her laptop sat. She sat down, and turned it on. She picked up her remote for her CD player which was also on her desk and pressed power then play. She put down the remote and smiled as he favorite song filled the room. She looked at her laptop which was now on, and ready for whatever she wanted to do. She double clicked on the AIM icon and signed on as she started to sing along to the song.

"It's been the longest winter without you." She sang as her buddy list loaded. "I didn't know where to turn to." She looked at the computer screen and smiled as Brookelynn's Screen name popped up onto her buddy list. She double clicked the screen name and typed into the chat box that showed up.

**HJTutorgirl: Hey Brookelynn, what's up?**

**BUHrookLUHin: Hey Hales; Not much just seeing who all wants to come with me to pick up Nick from the airport.**

**HJTutorgirl: Nick as in your brother Nick?**

**BUHrookLUHin: That's the one. You want to come?**

**HJTutorgirl: I'd love to, I have nothing else to do on this boring Friday night, and once again my parents are gone, so I am totally coming.**

**BUHrookLUHin: awesome. I just have to go pick up Beth then we'll be at your house in ten.**

**HJTutorgirl: okay, see you then.**

**BUHrookLUHin: Later H.**

Haley smiled as she shut her laptop. She spun around in her swivel chair turning up the music as she began to sing along again.

_Thought I couldn't live without you._

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too._

_Oh, Yeah. It'll all get better in time._

_Even Though I really loved you;_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to._

_It'll all get better in time. I couldn't_

_Turn on the TV, without something _

_There to remind me. Was it all that_

_Easy? To just put aside your feelings._

_If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh _

_Hurt my feelings; but that past. _

_I'm believing. And I know time will_

_Heal it. If you didn't know it. Boy_

_You meant everything, quickly I'm_

_Learning to love again, all I know is._

_I'm a be okay._

As Haley sang along she got up off the chair and walked over to where her shoes were; at the end of her bed. She slid them on, and then walked over to her closet door. She opened it, and pulled her sweatshirt off a hanger, then shut the closet door again. She threw her sweatshirt onto her bed, dancing around the room a little as she sang.

"I don't get how you can dance to this song, or even still like this song, I mean you listen to this song everyday." Brookelynn said as she leaned on the doorframe. Haley spun around, hearing Brookelynn and looked at the doorway. She smiled and laughed, as she walked over to her desk, picked up the remote and shut off the music.

"What can I say; this song describes me too well." Haley said with a slight sigh. Brookelynn shrugged.

"Alright gurlie, let's not get upset now. Come on, let's go out to the car, my mom is waiting with Beth and James." Haley walked over to her bed and picked up sweatshirt and cell phone.

"I thought Ryyann was driving?" Haley asked slightly confused. Brooke nodded.

"Oh, he is, we're dropping off my mom at his house and picking him up." Brooke said as she stood up straight. Haley nodded.

"Oh okay." Brooke nodded also.

"Come on Hales, we don't have all day." Brooke said and laughed, as she walked out of Haley's doorway. Haley followed her, as she walked out of her room. They walked down the hallway, then downstairs. Haley grabbed her keys off the hook, by the door and slid them into her pocket as she locked the door, and walked outside. She followed Brookelynn out to the car and buckled up. The entire car ride to Ryyann's, Brooke kept the conversation going, with her mom, about how they were excited that Nick was coming home. When they got to Ryyann's house, Brookelynn's mom got out of the front seat and Ryyann got in. They pulled out of the driveway, and started on their way, to the airport. Not long after they left Ryyann's house, Haley spoke up.

"So B, why isn't any of your family coming down to the airport to meet Nick. I mean your mom was just with us, way isn't she coming down?" Haley asked. Brooke and Ryyann looked over at each other.

"Uh, because everyone else is busy and my mom just didn't want to come." Brooke lied, and laughed slightly. Haley nodded and laughed.

"Oh, okay." She smiled and looked out the window. Brooke nodded, and let out a soft sigh.

"_Thank god, she bought that lie." _ Brooke thought to herself.


	2. The Secrets Out

**I know it's been a while since I updated. I have been so busy, and I've been on the second chapter now for about a month now. I've been stuck but I made myself think and I finally came up with a good ending for my second chapter. :] yay. So here it is. I hope you all like it and leave me feedback.**

*W.T.P.R.*____*W.T.P.R.*____*W.T.P.R.____*W.T.P.R.*____*W.T.P.R.*____*W.T.P.R.*

When the five of them got to the airport, Ryyann luckily found a parking space right away. The five of them all climbed out of the car, and walked into the airport. When they got inside, Brooke walked up to counter and checked when "her brother's" flight would be arriving. She then walked over to where everyone else was sitting down waiting, and sat down in the empty seat between, Haley and Beth. She looked at both of them.

"So we have half an hour before Nick's flight comes in; when do you guys want to do?" Brooke asked everyone. James looked over at Brooke and could tell that she was trying to think of a way to get Haley out of the airport, at least for a little while. So he spoke up.

"Hey Hales, why don't we go walk over to the Dunkin Donuts, we saw when we were walking in here?" James suggested. Haley nodded.

"Yeah sure, you guys want to come with us?" Haley asked everyone as she stood up. They all looked at her and quickly said no. Haley looked at them weird.

"Okay, I was just asking." She said as James got up and grabbed her arm pulling her out the door, and starting on their walk to Dunkin Donuts. Once they were out of sight, Brooke let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. She looked over at Beth and Ryyann.

"What are we going to do; she's going to kill us!" Brooke said with a sigh. Ryyann shook his head.

"She may want to kill you two, but she won't kill me. You two are the ones that have been talking to _him_, and I haven't." Beth shook her head.

"Yeah but we all know it's not Brookelynn's brother coming in, so she's going to kill us all for knowing not just Brooke and me." Brooke sighed and stood up.

"Exactly, She's going to kill us, so what do we do, she's going to hate us and never want to speak to us again!" she said as she paced back and forth in front of Beth and Ryyann. Ryyann leaned back in the chair and sighed.

"I'm not even going to worry, Haley's been hurt enough by him, there's no reason why you should even worry about it; because you know I'm still pissed at the guy, and if he tries one thing, I'm going to kill the guy." Ryyann said crossing his arms and stared up at Brookelynn. Beth shook her head.

"No, nobody is going to kill anyone okay?" Beth said looking from Brooke to Ryyann. Ryyann just sighed and shook his head. The three of them stayed there in silence for a few minutes, until they were interrupted.

**"Attention, flight 218 from New York to Tree Hill has now arrived; please make your way to gate five, if you were waiting for this flight. Thank you, and have a nice day."** Beth stood up and sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing." Beth said and smiled. She looked over at Ryyann and took his hand. He stood up also and the three of them walked over to gate five where everyone was coming off the plane. They all stood there and waited to see _him_ walk toward them.

***W.T.P.R.*____*W.T.P.R.*____*W.T.P.R.____*W.T.P.R.*____*W.T.P.R.*____*W.T.P.R.***

Haley and James were walking back into the airport when they heard the call for the flight they were waiting for, come over the loudspeaker. Haley took a sip of her coffee and smiled looking over at James.

"Well looks like we made it back here just in time, come on, let's go over to gate 5." Haley said eagerly, as she started to walk over. They two of them walked over to the gate just in time too. Haley walked over to where Brookelynn, Beth and Ryyann were standing and stood next to them.

"Here's a coffee for you Beth, a coffee for you Ryyann, and a coffee for you Brookelynn." Haley said as she handed them to each of them. Just as Haley was handing Brookelynn her coffee, she noticed something, or rather someone out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head, and looked at him. She didn't smile, or move she just looked at him for a minute and sighed slightly; she looked at Brookelynn and smiled as Nathan walked over to them. She took a sip of her coffee, before walking over to Nathan wit a slight smile.

"Well this is certainly a surprise; at least it is to me." She said and laughed. Nathan nodded not too sure how to react to her reaction.

"Yeah, uh, I guess so…" Nathan said a little softly. Haley turned around and looked at everyone.

"Well, what are we all staring at?" She said looking at them. "Let's go get Nathan's bags." Haley said turning and walking over to the baggage claim. Brookelynn, James, Ryyann, Beth and Nathan all looked at one another. None of them knew how to react to the way Haley was taking Nathan coming back. They all knew Haley was just putting on a brave face, but they wondered how long she would be able to keep it up. Brookelynn looked over at Nathan, then back at everyone else.

"Hey guys, let's just go, I don't want to keep Haley waiting." Brookelynn said turning and walking away towards baggage claim, where Haley was waiting. Beth took James' arm starting after Brookelynn. Nathan sighed and watched the three of them leave. He was about to follow them when Ryyann stepped in front of him.

"Look man, I know things are crazy and weird right now but I'm not going to hurt Haley." Nathan started. Ryyann nodded.

"Yeah I know you're not going to hurt Haley. I won't let you, because if you hurt Haley at all, I'll hurt you." Ryyann said sternly shoving Nathan a little. "Now let's go, we don't want to keep Haley waiting." Ryyann said as he waited for Nathan to start walking then followed him. When Ryyann and Nathan got to baggage claim Brookelynn, Beth, James and Haley were all standing there waiting.

"There you guys are, took you long enough." Haley said with a smile. She walked over to Nathan, and handed him two of the three bags she had in her hands.

"Let's get out of here, unless everyone wants to spend the night in the airport." Haley said and laughed. She turned and started walking out the door. Everyone soon followed after her in suite. The six of them walked outside and out to Brookelynn's car. Ryyann got in the front seat, and Brookelynn sat next to him in the passenger seat. While Haley got in the backseat along with Beth and James. Haley looked around the car. She saw Brooke and Ryyann in the front seat and behind her James and Beth in the backseat with Nathan's luggage. She saw the car door next to her open and Nathan get in the car, and sit in the only empty seat next to her. She took a deep breath as she turned and looked out the window. Brookelynn looked back and could tell Haley was upset. She sighed a little.

"So does everyone want to go back to my house, or back to their own houses?" Brookelynn asked looking back at everyone. Ryyann looked over at Brookelynn.

"I think we should all head back to your house Brooke. It'll be nice to catch up with Nate." Ryyann said as he turned and glared at Nathan, and then stared back at the road. Brooke nodded.

"Sounds great." Haley nodded.

"Yeah,…Great." Haley said soft enough, that only Nathan heard. Nathan sighed and looked out his own window.

_"This will be some night."_ Nathan thought to himself.

**Coming up:**

**-the night at Brookelynn's.**

**Leave me reviews. :]**


	3. Author's NoteRead

Hello, to all my fellow readers.

I just wanted to let you all know, that the past months that I haven't been updating, I've been having major, major writers block. I feel really bad that I haven't been able to update. I wanted to really badly, only I've been busy and didn't know what all to write.

Although. I wanted to let you know that by the end of this weekend, beginning of next week, I will be updating you with the next chapter. I hope you all are excited and ready, because the updates with be more and more frequent.

Thank you for your patience,

Lovee Haless


	4. What Has To Come, Will Come In Time

**Okay, So I had originally planned to update sooner. But of course, life decided to be a bitch and get in the way of that. Hah. So, I am really sorry that it's been a month since I said that I would update. Anyway here is the 3****rd**** chapter as promised. I hope it is as good, or maybe even better than the first two chapters. I have been working extra hard to make my story good. So please don't be afraid to leave criticism. Just don't be too harsh. :P**

What Has To Come, Will Come in Time

The car was silent on the drive from the airport to Brookelynn's house. Brookelynn hated the silence. She knew that the only reason everyone was being as quiet as they were, was because they all sensed how awkward things were between Nathan and Haley. Glancing back, Brookelynn saw that Haley was staring out the window, Nathan was staring down at the ground and Beth and James were in the way back whispering. _"They're probably talking about a way to make things less awkward in here." _Brookelynn thought to herself she sighed, before she finally broke the silence.

"Hey you guys, I have an Idea, since we're almost back to my house, and things are still crazy awkward in here, why don't we play the radio game? We can see what everyone's thinking and/or bring up some unresolved issues that we all seem to have." Brooke said with a slight shrug. Beth looked up at Brooke and shook her head.

"Uh, Brooke, I really don't think that's a good idea. It might make things just worse." Beth said pointing to Haley and Nathan. Brooke looked at Beth.

"It might, but who knows it might help a certain couple get everything out in the open." Brooke looked over at Haley who was staring intently out the window and sighed. "Alright everyone, let's start!" Brooke announced and everyone looked at her. Everyone that is except for Ryyann, who was driving and concentrating on the road ahead. "So who wants to start?"

Beth looked at Brookelynn and shrugged, "I guess I'll start."

Brooke smiled and nodded, "Awesome!" Brooke said as she turned around and turned on the radio, which started up her iPod and music began to fill up the car.

_Betty can't quit carving question marks in my wrist_

_How come we're so alone, we waste away the days_

_With nicotine and television samples, from an era_

_We hate to admit we embrace, we fail to represent_

_We fail to be content, we fail at every-_

Brookelynn, that's cheating, you can't use your iPod to play the radio game!" Beth said loudly over the music. Brookelynn shrugged and laughed and she turned off the radio, which in turn shut off her iPod.

"Oops, sorry...I'm turning it off right now." Brooke said as she turned off and unplugged her iPod, tossing it into the glove compartment. Ryyann laughed and glanced over at her, keeping one eye on the road.

"I never knew you listened to Motion City Soundtrack." Brooke glanced at Ryyann.

"Who?"

"Uh-never mind." He said as he shook his head, "So uh radio game?" Brooke grinned as she turned back to Beth.

"Okay Beth, here goes." She said as she turned on the radio and turned it down all the way. She began to push scan and let the radio shuffle through stations. "What are Bethy-boo, thinking about at this very moment?" Brooke said as she picked her finger up off the button and turning up the radio, letting music fill the car once again.

_Showers washed all my cares away _

_I'd wake up to a sunny day 'cause I love_

_A rainy night, yes I love a rainy night_

_Well I love a rainy night, I love a_

_Rainy night, Well I love a rainy night_

_I love to hear the thunder, Watch_

_The lightning, when it lights up the_

_Sky, you know it makes me feel good._

Brooke turned around to look back at Beth, as everyone started to laugh. Beth shook her head, "Alright, alright, whose next?"

"I think Nathan should go next." Ryyann said as he glared at Nathan through the rearview mirror. Nathan just shook his head.

"Sure, why not." He said with a shrug. Haley shook her head, turning and staring back out the window. She grabbed her iPod out of the pocket of her sweatshirt, and put on her headphones. She hit play on her iPod, not wanting to hear whatever song was about to play, even though it was just some stupid game. Brooke glanced over at Haley and sighed a bit, before turning back around and hitting scan once more.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to_

_You and I know I can't take it back _

_I love how you kiss; I love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go_

_Round, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

There was a part of Haley that just wanted to hear whatever sound was going to play. She wanted so badly to hear it and somewhat hope he actually was thinking something, somewhat close to what the song was saying. Watching Brooke as she hit scan for Nathan's song, Haley hit pause on her iPod and turned it off, so she could hear the song. But she quickly regretted it as heard Buckcherry's sorry fill the car. Keeping her eyes focused out the window as she quickly closed them tightly, hitting play on her iPod once again, to keep from letting the tears that had welled up in her eyes fall. After the song on the radio had finished, Brookelynn shut off the radio and the entire car ride was silent once again until they finally arrived at Brookelynn's house.

***W.T.P.R.*____*W.T.P.R.*____*W.T.P.R.____*W.T.P.R.*____*W.T.P.R.*____*W.T.P.R.***

About an hour or so after arriving at Brookelynn's house everybody had pretty much divided up and retired to different rooms of the house. Beth and Ryyann were in the kitchen, and Brookelynn and James took to the upstairs living room. James was sitting on the couch along with Brookelynn who was laying on the couch, her head resting on his lap. Brookelynn looked up at James and sighed.

"James, what are we going to do, I just made thing totally awkward for Nathan and Haley!" Brooke whined, with a sighed. James just shook his head.

"Brooke, things were already awkward between the two of them."

"But I made everything so much worse. What I did totally broke Haley's heart, just like Nathan did. I have to do something!" Brooke said as she picked her head up and sat up. She got up off the couch and began to pace back and forth. James shook his head as he watched Brooke pace.

"Brooke, you have done enough for tonight. Just relax, things will work out it just takes time." Brooke shook her head, and stopped pacing; she was just about to disagree, when she heard the back door slam open and then shut. Brooke looked at James with a confused look on her face for a moment, before rushing over to the window which overlooked the backyard.

"What did I say?" James said and smiled. Brooke looked down and out the window and spotted Haley and Nathan taking. Brooke turned around and stared at James in disbelief.

"What did you do?"

***W.T.P.R.*____*W.T.P.R.*____*W.T.P.R.____*W.T.P.R.*____*W.T.P.R.*____*W.T.P.R.***

**[A few minutes before –upstairs-]**

Haley had been pacing back and forth across the floor in Brookelynn's room. She was torn and so confused. She had been pacing for about half an hour now and she just wanted someone to come upstairs and tell her what to do. She stopped walking for a minute and walked over to the window, where she sat just half an hour before, looking down at Nathan. Her heart was aching to be near him again. Hearing a knock on the door Haley jumped a little and turned her head towards the door. As she turned her head towards the door, Haley saw James standing there leaning against the doorframe.

"How long have you been standing there?" Haley asked as she looked away, wiping her eyes which had tears forming just as quickly as she wiped them away. James walked over to her and shrugged.

"Only a minute, but I could tell that you were upset the moment I saw you even if you had your back to me." Haley nodded.

"I just hate all of this."

"And I hate seeing my best friend so upset, why don't you just go down and talk to him; maybe it'll make things a little better." Haley bit her lip and nodded as she watched James walked out of the room. She shook her head, and sighed and she walked out of the room shortly after James. She walked down the hall and then down the stairs. Walking past the downstairs living room and over to the backdoor. As she placed her hand on the doorknob, Haley took a deep breath and turned the door knob, opening the door and walking outside. She sighed, and looked up at the sky. Nathan was sitting on the steps of the porch with his head in his hands when he heard the door behind him. He figured it was probably Brooke or Ryyann coming outside to yell at him, so he didn't even bother looking over. Haley walked over to the railing of the porch and leaned against it, resting her arms on it. She took a deep breath and sighed, as she looked up at the starry night sky, before finally speaking.

"Nice night out here, huh?" Haley said as she bit her lip. Hearing Haley's voice, Nathan picked his head up and looked over at her.

He nodded his head a bit and spoke up, "Yeah, I guess it is. It's a little chilly out though."

Haley shook her head, "It's not so bad."

"Nathan shook his head, as she stood up, "Sure." He mumbled to himself. Haley turned around and looked up at him.

Biting her lip, Haley quickly looked down, "What?" She questioned.

"I said sure," Nathan said as he crossed his arms.

Haley looked back up at him, confused. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Nathan just shook his head as he looked over at her, "I just mean that, I know you Hales. I know when you're not telling the truth, and I sure as hell know when it's over something as stupid as the weather outside."

Haley shook her head as she began to raise her voice. "Okay, first off, you do NOT know me; you can not come back here after months of being away claiming that you know me and second of all. Do NOT call me Hales! You lost that right when you left."

Nathan nodded, not sure what to say. "I'm sorry."

"Really? And what are you sorry for?"

Nathan looked over at her. "Everything. But mostly, for hurting you. I never ever wanted to hurt you."

Haley shook her head. "Don't you think it's a little late for you to be apologizing?"

"No, I don't." Nathan shook his head.

"Well it is Nathan."

"Then why did you even bother coming out here. I mean if you didn't want to hear an apology, then what did you want to hear?"

"I-I don't know." Nathan shook his head, looking away.

"I really don't believe that." Haley sighed and looked down as she wiped her eyes.

"Fine, you wanna know the reason I came out here." Haley said looking back up at him. "I was upstairs crying my eyes out when James walked in. He told me to come down and talk to you, that maybe it might make me feel better. So I did I came out here to see if it would and for other reasons." Haley said as she sat down on the lounge chair hugging her legs to her chest, as she rested her head on her knees, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I just want all of this to stop."

Nathan looked over at her, "all of what?"

Haley was caught off guard when she heard Nathan speak. She picked her head up off her knees. "What?"

"You said you want all of this to stop, what is it that you want to stop?"

"I want my heart to stop breaking every time I see you and I think back to that week before you left, and the day you left. I want to stop crying myself to sleep because I miss you and I just want everything back to the way it was before…" Haley said as she buried her face in her knees crying. Nathan walked over to her, as she got up off the chair. He gently grabbed her hand, but she pulled away.

"Haley." Nathan said as he grabbed her shoulders turned her around. Haley gently bit her lip as she covered her face with her hands as she cried. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back as she cried into his shirt. "We'll figure this out somehow. I promise you, things will get better."

**Coming Up:**

**-Nathan and Haley talk more.**

**-More James and Brooke**

**-Some Ryyann and Beth**

**-Lucas and Peyton will be showing up soon**

**Leave me reviews, and if you have any requests for anything to happen in future chapters let me know. :]**


End file.
